


Kąpiel, astrofizyka, wyznania

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, During Canon, First Kiss, Horny Teenagers, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: O tym jak ręcznik nie spadający jakimś cudem z bioder Sama, był świadkiem jego pierwszego pocałunku z Roberto.





	Kąpiel, astrofizyka, wyznania

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bath, astrophysics, confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099335) by [Andzia267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267)

> Akcja dzieje się w trakcie New Mutants vol.1 21. 
> 
> Z drużyną poznałam się w piątek xD czytałam bardzo mało, za wszystkie błędy przepraszam, napisania tego nie żałuję...

Roberto patrzył na skręcającego się z bólu Sama. Chłopak ostro dostał, a on śmiał się i nie umiał powstrzymać kpiącego spojrzenia. Nie dziwił się Rahne. Mieszkali razem wystarczająco długo, żeby szminka i ubrania miały sprawić, że będzie nierozpoznawalna.  
Mógł być jej dziś wdzięczny. Sam potrzebował ochłodzenia.  
Więc wyszli nad jezioro.  
Roberto usiadł na trawie. Obserwował.  
Najpierw poszła koszula. Dostał nią w twarz. W między czasie spadła gdzieś czapka odsłaniając duże uszy i blond włosy.  
-Co tak patrzysz? Rozbieraj się.  
Ta uwaga, tylko sprawiła, że zamarł, nie zdolny ani do patrzenia ani tym bardziej do rozebrania się.  
Sam zdejmował więcej i więcej a Berto nie wiedział gdzie ma podziać wzrok. Miał nadzieję, że Juliana go teraz nie widzi.  
Gdy stanął przed nim nagi i podał mu rękę, ten po prostu rozdziawił buzię. Brzuch i okolice wciąż były czerwone od ataku Rahne.  
Złapał ją, ale nie wstanął.  
Sam przechylił głowę z zastanowienia.  
-Rahni zrobiła na tobie aż takie wrażenie, cymbale?  
-Raczej to, jaki czerwony nadal jesteś.  
Sam puścił dłoń i wszedł do wody. Jego brwi od razu się rozluźniły, a ramiona opadły w dół. Ulga malująca się na twarzy i widok mokrego, nagiego ciała sprawił, że Roberto na pewno nie mógł rozebrać się w tym momencie.  
Więc wciąż patrzył.  
Sam zanurzył się cały i niedługo wynurzył rozrzucając wszędzie wodę. Uśmiechał się i próbował go ochlapać. Woda nie dosięgała, a on spróbował innych środków.  
Oparł się o brzeg z zamiarem wyjścia, a jego muskuły napinały się z każdym popchnięciem. Woda tryskała, a z nowo wynurzonych części ciała leciały strużki.  
-Ty nie pływasz Bobby?-zapytał zaniepokojony.  
Łatwo mu teraz mówić, wychylał się jak syrenka czy inny Jožin z Bažin. A jemu zostawały myśli. Z jego reakcji na ciało Sama wyszły te o Julianie. Z Juliany wyszedł jego ojciec. Byli sobie tak bliscy, a on okazał się zimnym draniem. Mutacja zmieniła wszystko, a ciekawe jak zareagowałby na to co czuł teraz. Było tyle pięknych dziewczyn w drużynie. A on zakochał się w jedynym oprócz niego chłopaku. Z odstającymi uszami i niekończącym się wysokim ciałem. Był cholernie przystojny, pieprzyć to, co właśnie opisał.  
Sam dobrze go znał, spytał o ojca. Rozmowa była dziwnie spokojna, naturalna. Nie byłaby taka, gdyby znał resztę myśli.  
I rozmawialiby dalej, ale coś zaświeciło się na niebie.  
Gdy meteor spadł do wody, Berto szybko zapomniał o wszystkim.  
-Zostań tutaj, przyniosę go-Sama już nie było, nurkował, a on nie zamierzał go słuchać.  
Skopał szybko spodnie i zdjął bluzkę, ale gdy już miał nurkować, Sam wynurzył się z czymś ogromnym. Było czarne, wbrew oczekiwaniom zimne i niesamowicie niepokojące.  
Ale strach przed tym okazał się mniejszy niż strach przed dziewczynami, którym mieliby zepsuć piżama party.  
Ostatecznie postanowili zanieść to do laboratorium.  
Przemknęli się koło wywołujących duchy dziewczyn i zamknęli w pokoju Sama. Rozmawiali o astrofizyce i Heinleinie. Roberto nie miał pojęcia o czym mówią, ale widok rozpromienionej rozgadanej twarzy zwracał wszystko.  
Dopiero po jakimś czasie rzuciło mu się w oczy, że obaj są praktycznie nadzy.  
Temat przeszedł na mecz na którym dzisiaj byli gdy stało się.  
-Byłem tak szczęśliwy, że prawie cię pocałowałem!-gdy Sam zrozumiał co właśnie powiedział szybko się speszył i zaczął kwestionować dołączenie do grupy i rozważać odejście, co jednak było jak najbardziej u niego normalne.  
Roberto zmienił postać, aby ukryć rumieniec i zaczął energicznie uderzać Sama w ramię. Ten musiał zatrzymać się z mocami w jednym miejscu przed wystrzeleniem, żeby uniknąć obrażeń. Tym razem się udało.  
-Ty pacanie ty!-temperament Berto dawał się we znaki.-Ty chciałeś mnie pocałować i nic z tym nie zrobiłeś? Od jak dawna wiedziałeś, co?  
Sam złapał jego nadgarstek, zatrzymując uderzenia.  
-Z ciebie jest niezły wariat, jak sam wiedziałeś wcześniej, dlaczego ty tego nie zrobiłeś? Myślałem, że robisz wszystko zanim pomyślisz, arogancki ciołku.  
-Zabrałeś mnie nad jezioro i zacząłeś się rozbierać, niby co mogłem zrobić?  
Wtedy Bobby pocałował go w policzek. Wciąż w swojej zmutowanej formie.  
Sam nie wytrzymał dłużej i poleciał prosto na sufit, robiąc sypiącą się dziurę na środku pokoju.  
-Najświętsza panienko!-Berto wstał z łóżka i nieumiejętnie złapał spadającego Sama. Oboje wylądowali na podłodze.  
Obaj nie wiedzieli jak ręcznik to przeżył.  
-Całe szczęście w tej formie jestem niezniszczalny, bo nie wiem co by ze mnie było.  
-Wiem, chwalisz się za każdym razem.  
-Powtórzysz to?- wyglądał na dość czerwonego.  
Następny pocałunek był już w usta. Ledwo musnęli się wargami i szybko oddalili.  
Oboje uśmiechnęli się szeroko.  
Niestety przerwał im głośny ryk. Spojrzeli na siebie przerażeni i w podskokach wybiegli. Roberto nakładał w biegu jakieś ubrania, ale Sam bezwstydnie postanowił stawić złu czoła w ręczniku, który wiele już przeszedł.


End file.
